


Just Follow Me, I Know the Area

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: Chelsea and Lola argue over who is going to drive





	Just Follow Me, I Know the Area

Being chased was possibly the best and worst feeling on earth. On one hand, there was the adrenaline rush, the pounding of your heart, your senses heightening, the real possibility of getting caught. On the other, there was the fear of prison, of death, of losing someone you care so much about you would rather lose yourself.

Lola and Chelsea’s feet pounded into the hard dirt of the bush as they fled their current pursuer - a man with a gun, as usual. They weren’t sure which side of bad this particular man was, but he had shot at them, so they hadn’t waited to find out before running for their lives. They had traveled so far on foot, and now they were paying for that mistake. Two kilometers was okay to walk, turn that walk into a run over rugged terrain and soon both women had a stitch in their side that threatened to double them over. 

Catching sight of the RV came as a great relief and a second wind. They picked up speed and Chelsea, already in the lead by a few meters, jumped into the drivers seat and had the RV driving the second Lola’s butt hit the passenger seat. The man tried to get a few shots off at the RV, but it was already too far away. 

After a few kilometers, they began to relax again. “Pull over up here,” Lola said. “Just so I can drive.”

Chelsea glanced at her, brow wrinkled, not offering to slow down. “What? No. Why?” She wiggled her but a little, as if to plant it further into the drivers seat. “I got us out of there, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but now I can drive.” 

After another two kilometers of tense silence and many glances from Lola, Chelsea pulled over. “I think I’ve proven to be a capable driver. This isn’t the first time I’ve driven getaway. I can drive, you know. I’ve gotten a lot better.”

Neither of them moved or said anything. Lola looked out the windshield, a far off look in her eyes. Chelsea was learning, though. With Lola, you had to give her time. Let her collect herself. She wasn’t nearly as indestructible as she liked to make herself seem. 

“Just drive.” 

Chelsea almost didn’t notice Lola had said something. She started out of her own thoughts. “Why can’t you open up to me? You tell complete strangers things you won’t tell me, Lola.”

“I’m never going to see them again. What does it matter what they know?” Lola looked over at Chelsea. “I like to drive because at least then I’m in control of where I’m going. If I get into a tough spot, at least I’ve done it to myself. I’m not getting locked in closets, or shoved into boots of cars, or having all autonomy taken.” Lola blinked rapidly and looked out the passenger window. “Just drive, Chelsea.”

Chelsea sat for a moment, looking at the back of Lola’s head. “I understand.” She looked down at her hands, picking at the skin around her thumbnail. “My collection of stolen lipsticks? It was to prove to myself I could do something. I know the terrain well, doing something to feel like you can.” When Lola didn’t respond, Chelsea opened the door to the RV and slipped out. She saw Lola look around, heard the muted question, but said nothing until she got to the passenger side. “Come to think of it,” Chelsea said. “I think you know the way better.”

They shared a smile before Lola got out and went to her place in the drivers seat. As they pulled onto the road, Chelsea leaned over and turned on the radio. “You know, I have a small box of lipsticks under my clothes.”

“Of course I know, Chelsea.” Lola reached over and turned up the radio. “So, how about another concert?” 

Chelsea shook her head and laughed, and they drove down the dirt road toward their next adventure.


End file.
